leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Takingday/ custom Galio changes and tweaks
Galio is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities , you can only carry 2 charges of Sentinel's strength and charges will start to decay when Galio is of combat for 7 seconds. |range = 1200 |targeting = - |additional = I feel that Sentinel's strength fits Galio well as a protector giving you a bonus when your allies are in danger to help save them meaning in team fights you will have a bigger presence with your allies taking allot of damage. }} Galio fires a concussive blast at the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and them by 50% for seconds if enemy units are hit under 300 cast range will instead be for second. |description2 = When enhanced with Sentinel's strength Resolute smite will reduce enemy damage by 20% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Resolute Smite' is a ground targeted area of effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will block Resolute Smite. |additional = Now with a more defensive use to it and thanks to Sentinel's Strength, Resolute Smite will in turn have weaker damage early game but will have more damage potential late game thanks to a lower cooldown when it is maxed. }} seconds when the duration of Bulwark ends Galio heals for a 60% the missing shield health over 3 seconds if the shield breaks Galio is damaged for as magic damage . |description2 = When enhanced with Sentinel's strength bulwark heals Galio instantly after the duration of Bulwark ends for 90% missing shield health and can heals an allied champion for half that amount . |leveling = |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting='Bulwark' is an ally champion-targeted buff ability. |additional = * Bulwark has no cast time and does not interrupt Galio's previous orders. * Making Galio's Bulwark a shield gives it more visibility to allies and enemys making it easier to play around and reward breaking it, while still having a heal that is similar to the old Bulwark in that your taking damage to heal. }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = - |additional = * With a higher cooldown and it having Righteous gust will be used more as a engage and disengage tool than a damage tool. * The directional draft left by Righteous gusts has double the width than it did so your allies will be able see and use it more effectively to engage or disengage. }} Galio turns into a statue and channels for 2 seconds, halving incoming damage and all nearby enemies for the duration, which they cannot mitigate with crowd control reduction. |description2 =When the channel ends, Galio bursts out of his statue form and deals magic damage to all nearby enemies, increased by 10% for each basic attack he received while channeling, up to a maximum 80% increase. If the channel is canceled or interrupted, Galio deals magic damage in a smaller radius. |description3 = While channeling, Galio can cast and use instant cast actives, such as . |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting='Idol of Durand' is a channeled point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block Idol of Durand. |additional = Not much changed here, just a lower cooldown and lower damage. }} Category:Custom champions